The Iron Maiden: Unbound
by Akasha1908
Summary: ***PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY*** The story stars the Iron Maiden (Bell Anima) from the fantasy card game, Ayakashi Ghost Guild. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: The Council is first introduced in Conquering the Samurai, Episode 4. In case you didn't read it, here's what you need to know before starting this fanfic.**

**The Ayakashi Ghost Guild High Council (commonly referred to as the "the Council"): Consists of three ghost agents; chosen for their unwavering bravery and loyalty to all human and daemon-kin. And three daemons; chosen for the power they wield and the respect they command.

Ghost Agents currently serving on the Council:

Master Nina:

The only female ruling on the Council. Head of the Takahashi line, she comes from a long line of famous ghost agents. All of which have served on the Council. Of note, her family was instrumental in the creation of the Guild.

Master Sublumenal:

Leader of the Guild's Western division and the youngest ghost agent in history to sit the Council. He is a superb commander, and is currently undefeated in combat.

Insa:

Status: DECEASED. Executed for his crimes of maltreatment and murder. All his titles have been stripped and his accomplishments stricken from Guild records.

Daemons currently serving on the Council:

Professor Yata (Anima):

His wisdom and expertise are highly valued within the Guild's ranks, and he was often consulted by ghost agents for guidance and advice.

Dracula (Phantom):

The Phantom rarely speaks, often choosing to be a spectator rather than a participant. Despite his perceived lack of general awareness, he was one of the oldest and wisest Phantoms in existence.

Emperor Sutoku (Phantom):

No one knows how Sutoku gained a position on the Council, especially after his failed attempt to gain control of the Guild. Many believe it is a tactic to keep him under the Guild's influence, others believe Sutoku is secretly pulling the strings. His true intentions remain to be seen.

**The Masters: Little is known about the Masters. Their existence is acknowledged by all ghost agents and daemons, but their identities remain a mystery. Though the Council leads the Guild, it is the Masters who control it.

**CHAPTER 1**

Jestoni knocked again, adjusting his hat so it sat lower on his brow. He was starting to get angry. He'd spent a great deal of money in search of the daemon in question, and considering the amount of gold he was about to hand over to this bounty hunter, you'd think she'd at least have the decency to be on time.

The door opened without a sound, stopping short against a thick chain lock. "What do you want?" A man asked through the crack.

"I'm a traveler in search of the Merchant of Life." He stated the phrase Dora instructed him to give upon arrival.

The man closed the door, the sound of the chain rattling against the metal frame as he unlatched it. Once more the door was pulled open, this time wide enough for Jestoni to pass through. He entered cautiously; prepared for anything and everything.

"Follow me." The man grunted, his heavy footsteps echoing through the hall as he led Jestoni further into the darkness.

"Where are you taking me?"

When the man said nothing, Jestoni didn't press him for an answer. He hadn't gotten a good look at the man, but he was almost positive he wasn't the kind of guy you wanted to piss off. He decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Wait here." The man said, opening a door and motioning for Jestoni to enter.

He stepped into the room, the bright lights blinding him for a minute. "Is this where Dora is going to meet me?"

Jestoni turned back to the door just in time for it to slam shut in his face.

"Thanks." He muttered. "Nice meeting you, too."

"Sorry about that. Broc isn't very good with people."

Jestoni turned to find Dora sitting on one of the chairs in the center of the small, cramped room.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, searching for any other entrances. When he found none, he frowned suspiciously at her.

"Been here the whole time." She smiled, but the expression didn't quite reach her eyes. "Please, have a seat. I'm sure you're anxious to get down to business."

Dora crossed her legs, gesturing for him to take the chair across from her. Jestoni was suddenly wary of her and his current situation. He looked back at the door, wondering how fast he could get away.

"There's no need to worry." Dora assured him. "You are in no danger here. In fact, you'll be happy to know I was able to… acquire the daemon you've so desperately been looking for."

"So quickly?" Jestoni took a seat in the chair, his uncertainty replaced with shock and excitement. "How? It's been less than a week!"

"The how isn't important." Dora replied, the same emotionless smile forming on her lips. "The point is that I have what you want. My only question is, are you ready to pay?"

"Of course." Jestoni replied. "I believe we settled on 60 golden apples."

Dora sighed dramatically. "See, here's the thing. I sustained quite a few… losses while hunting your daemon. I'm afraid 60 won't be enough to cover the cost of her and my incidentals."

Jestoni laughed softly. "I should've known. Sixty seemed too good to be true. How much?"

Dora smiled, and his time her eyes lit up like the night sky. "I'll settle for 200 apples. No more, no less."

"Two hundred?! You can't be serious?!"

"I'm very serious." Dora replied, her eyes holding his gaze.

"Surely we can…"

"I'm afraid not." Dora said, clasping her hands together. "You either agree to the requested sum, or I'll find another buyer."

Jestoni was speechless. She'd hustled him. And although he'd expected her to, he could hardly believe the amount she was asking for.

"Well, it was pleasure doing business with you Mr. Jestoni." Dora said, standing up. "I'll have you escorted back to your vehicle."

"Wait!" Jestoni exclaimed, standing as well. "I accept your terms. I'll pay half now and the rest upon delivery."

"Delivery?" Dora said in amusement. "We don't do deliveries. She is ready for you now. You will pay the full price and take her with you tonight."

"But…"

"There are no buts, Mr. Jestoni. You take her now or I will find another buyer within the hour."

"Why the hurry?" Jestoni asked suspiciously. "I told you I'd pay you the gold, surely another day or so won't…"

"I will not repeat myself, Mr. Jestoni."

He sighed, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "Fine, I'll bring my car around."

"There's no need." Dora replied, retrieving a stack of papers from the table in the corner of the room. "One of my men has already placed her in your vehicle. All that's left is the payment and for you to sign the paperwork."

"Paperwork?"

"Yes." Dora said, laying out each document for him to sign. "The first is a non-disclosure letter stating that you will not reveal the details of this purchase to anyone. The second is a receipt for my personal records, and the third is the contract releasing her from my service and into yours."

"I understand the first two." Jestoni replied. "But this document. Doesn't she have to form a contract with me of her own accord?"

Dora sighed, looking up at the clock on the wall. "I'm not asking you to understand." She said. "I'm asking you to sign."

"But…"

This time she didn't need to speak. The look in her eyes was enough to shut him up. Jestoni signed all three documents without another word.

"Take care, Mr. Jestoni." Dora said, reaching out to shake his hand. "And good luck. You're going to need it."

She walked to the door, a slight limp in her stride. He was about to ask her what happened when the door opened and the strange man appeared again.

"Follow me." He grunted, staying in the shadows of the hall so Jestoni still couldn't see his face.

Jestoni followed the man in silence, unable to shake the feeling that he'd just made a terrible mistake.

**CHAPTER 2**

Dora stood in the dark alley, watching as the black Mercedes disappeared into the darkness. She breathed a sigh of relief once it was finally out of sight.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Broc asked.

She looked up at his disfigured face, unable to stop the guilt from blossoming in her chest. The Iron Maiden had managed to subdue the 6'7" Broc, and proceed to slice off his ear before flaying the skin from the entire right side of his face. The truly terrifying part was that she'd been giggling mercilessly while she was doing it. It took six of Dora's men to stop the daemon; two of them left dead once it was all said and done.

"I had no choice." Dora replied. "It was either this, or turn her over to the Council. I don't know about you, but I'm not interested in explaining to them how the most dangerous Bell in the world ended up in my possession."

"Can't argue with that." He replied. "But I can't help but think we should have put her down while we had the chance. I mean, there has to be some reason why she was locked away."

"It doesn't matter now." Dora said. "She's not our problem anymore."

**CHAPTER 3**

Jestoni gently laid the Iron Maiden on the bed in his private chambers. Normally, new daemons were taken to their assigned rooms, but this was a special case.

Dora must have given the Anima Bell some sort of drug to induce sleep, so although she was breathing, she remained perfectly still. She looked so delicate, Jestoni was afraid the smallest touch would shatter her. He adjusted the skirts around her legs, then set about removing the shoes from her tiny feet. As his hand wrapped around her slender ankle, he sensed movement behind him. He turned to find the Maiden sitting up; her blood red gaze leisurely inspecting him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, slipping the first shoe off. "Would you like something to eat? I imagine you're hungry."

The Maiden's eyes widened; her full lips parting as if to speak. Jestoni managed to take the second shoe off just before she snatched him by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him into the mattress.

"Did I upset you?" Jestoni asked, his hands flying up in surrender. "If I scared you anyway, I apologize."

The Maiden climbed atop of him, straddling his waist. She searched his face, her small hand reaching out to gingerly touch his lips. Jestoni wasn't sure what she was doing, or what she wanted, so he simply watched her. Under any other circumstances, he would know exactly what to do with a beautiful woman sitting on top of him. But these weren't normal circumstances, and his gut was telling him to keep his hands, and every other part of his body, to himself.

The Maiden leaned forward, staring intently at his lips. Jestoni was sure she was going to kiss him. Imagine his surprise when she put her ear to his lips instead. She stayed there for several moments; waiting...

Jestoni shifted uncomfortably beneath her, trying to purge his mind of the all ungentlemanly thoughts racing through it. He needed to get her off before he did something they'd both regret. When he opened his mouth to speak, she shot up; staring down at his face with what could only be anticipation. Of course, it was difficult to tell since her face didn't seem capable of showing much emotion.

The Maiden's brow furrowed slightly as if she was trying to frown. Jestoni thought the expression was cute until she slammed her fist into his chest.

"Jesus, woman!" He shouted, tossing her off him. "What'd you do that for?!"

She scrambled to her hands and knees, staring up at him like a cat ready to strike. If she lunged, he had no doubt she'd tear out his throat with those pretty little nails of hers…

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw you like that, but you shouldn't have hit me. I'm you're Master now, and I will not accept that kind of behavior."

The Maiden cocked her head to the side, her eyes once again locked on his lips. It finally hit him. She'd been trying to get him to speak.

"Do you want me to keep talking?" He asked, easing towards her.

She too leaned in, her gaze moving from his mouth, to his eyes, then back again.

"That's what you want, isn't it?"

The Maiden nodded.

"Do you like the sound of my voice?"

She nodded again, crawling into his lap like attention-starved kitten. He chuckled softly, the action startling the Maiden. She pressed her ear to his chest, snuggling closer as he chuckled again.

"Well, you're not much of a talker." He said with a sigh. "So a conversation is probably out. How about I read to you instead? Would you like that?"

She said nothing as she tried to settle more comfortably in his arms.

"Here," Jestoni said, gently extracting himself from her vice-like grip. "Let me go get a book. I'll be right back, ok?"

He climbed off the bed and made his way to the bookcase in his adjourning office. He ran his fingers across the leather bindings of the books, searching for something he thought she'd like. He smiled when he found his first edition of The Secret Garden. Although he didn't know her tastes, he was positive she would enjoy the story.

Jestoni pulled the book down, turning to go back to the bedroom. A startled curse flew from his lips when he realized the Maiden was standing silently behind him.

"You scared me! I thought I told you to stay in the bed." He sighed, taking her small hand in his. "Never mind. Come, let's find a place we can read."

She followed him willing, clinging to his arm so tightly he was beginning to lose feeling in his hand.

"Let's read here." He said, taking a seat on the large chaise in his sitting room. "I think there's enough room for both of us." He switched on the lamp beside him, then helped her settle in at his side. "Comfy?" He asked.

Jestoni didn't know why he kept asking questions he knew she wouldn't answer, but he felt like he needed to keep her engaged and interactive.

"This is a story I used to read to my niece and nephew when they were children. It was one of their favorites."

Jestoni opened the book to chapter one and began reading….

_"When Mary Lennox was sent to Misselthwaite Manor to live with her uncle, everybody said she was the most disagreeable-looking child ever seen." _

The Maiden sighed in contentment as he continued. He made it all the way to Chapter 6 before he realized she was fast asleep. Jestoni closed the book and set it on the table next to him. He let his head fall back against the cushion, too tired to move to the bed. He was on the cusp of sleep when he heard the door of his chamber open.

"Master? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Omatsu. What is it?"

"I thought you might like some tea." She entered the room, a tray in her hand.

He laughed softly. "You just came to see the new daemon, didn't you?"

"Guilty." She replied sheepishly. "But I did bring tea."

"Well, try and be quiet. She's asleep."

"Of course." Omatsu replied, placing the tray down. "Oh wow, Master! She's so pretty! Like a porcelain doll."

"She is lovely." He replied, brushing a strand of pale hair from her face.

"Will she be staying here, or should I prepare a room for her?"

"No, she'll stay with me. I don't think she's quite ready to be on her own."

"As you wish, Master. I'll just…"

It happened so fast, Jestoni had no time to react. The Iron Maiden lunged for Omatsu, tackling her to the ground. Omatsu was tough, but not tough enough to fend off the unexpected attack. The Maiden's fist slammed over and over into the Anima's face. By the time Jestoni was able to pull her off, there was blood everywhere; the left side of Omatsu's face completely smashed in.

The Maiden struggled in his arms. He flipped her around, pinning her against his chest.

"Why did you do that?!" He shouted. "Have you lost your mind?!"

The rage in her eyes vanished almost immediately. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly.

Suddenly, the door of Jestoni's room burst open. The Divina Hadrian stood in the entryway. "Master, I thought I heard… Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What happened?!"

"There's no time to explain! Get help!"

"Ok, but…"

"Now, Hadrian!

The Divina flew from the room, his footsteps fading down the hall. Jestoni looked down at the blood-spattered face of the Bell in his arms. All he wanted to do was help Omatsu who was convulsing helplessly on the floor, but he was afraid of what the Maiden might do if he let her go…

**CHAPTER 4**

_His voice… It wrapped around her like a warm embrace; every word a gentle caress meant to ease the raging of her soul. One word from this dark haired stranger's lips and she wanted to submit; completely and utterly… _

The Iron Maiden couldn't remember how long the voices had been with her; buried within the depths of her mind. All she knew was that when the man spoke, the voices fled. Even when he didn't speak, simply being in his presence managed to reduce the voices to a dull whisper. So, for the first time since the moment her soul took its corporeal form in this world, the Iron Maiden felt at ease.

Sadly, all this was new to her. The voices told her what to do and how to feel, so without them, she was at a loss. She lay at the human's side, wrapped tightly in his arms. After years spent alone, in darkness and silence, she decided that this was much more preferable.

The Maiden rolled over in his arms so that they were nose to nose. He stirred a moment; his soft breaths ruffling her hair. Though he didn't wake up, his embrace tightened around her. In fact, he hadn't let her go since she'd silenced that awful woman.

Honestly, it wasn't her fault. The moment the evil daemon had started to speak, the voices came back. At first they were nothing but a whisper; too distant to make out. But the harder the Maiden strained to listen, the louder and more forceful they'd become.

The voices spoke of the Anima's terrible deeds; sins and transgressions that demanded swift retribution. Justice must be rendered, and it was the Iron Maiden's sole purpose to ensure the guilty not only confessed their crimes, but that their eternal souls were cast into oblivion as punishment.

But then dark-haired man had grabbed her. His words silencing the voices as quickly as they'd come. He'd yelled at her, and though she could only make out a few of his words, it wasn't difficult to tell he was upset.

_Would he send her away? _She wondered_. Lock her up like those before him? _

The thought made something inside her ache. She wriggled from his arms and sat up in the bed, rubbing her chest in hopes that the pain would go away.

It didn't. And as thoughts of being separated from the man swirled inside her head, the pain only seemed to worsen. She groaned, pulling her knees to her chest and letting her clammy forehead fall haphazardly against her knee.

_What was happening? Why wouldn't the pain go away? _

She whimpered softly, part of her wishing the voices would come back and tell her how to rid herself of this the unfamiliar ache. Her sounds and movements must have roused the man from his sleep, because suddenly his arms were around her again.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He switched on the light by the bed, then took her chin to examine her face. "Why are you crying?" He asked worriedly.

_Crying?_

Her look of confusion must have clued him in on her thoughts. He took one of her hands his, and placed her fingertips against her cheek. She yanked her hand away when she realized it was wet. She looked at her hand, then up at him.

The Maiden had seen such a phenomenon before. Many of her victims did this… thing the man called "crying." The voices had said the act was merely a byproduct of their guilt; a way for the condemned to physically purge the sin from their bodies and souls. But if that was the truth, then she was not without sin either. Such an idea went against everything the voices had ever told her.

The Maiden desperately tried to wipe away the tears, but the more she tried, the more they fell. Fear blossomed in her chest. Was she crying because the voices now believed _she_ was evil? Her chest tightened; each breath a struggle to inhale.

"E-evil..." She whispered in a broken voice. "I-I… evil…"

"No." The man said quickly. "You're not evil. You're just… just…"

She stared up at him, her mind trying to grasp and understand his words. They sounded familiar, but it had been so long since she'd spoken to another living, breathing existence, that certain words sounded strange and foreign to her.

"N-not evil?" She repeated, unsure whether that was good or bad.

"No, definitely not evil."

He smiled at her then, and an explosion of warmth filled every ounce of her being. She knew in that instant that he didn't hate her. That he didn't think she was evil. Knowing that one simple fact somehow changed everything. She threw her arms around him, sinking into his welcoming embrace. The scent of his hair; familiar and comforting, filled her senses. She was safe. With him, she would always be safe.

**CHAPTER 5**

Jestoni held the trembling Anima in his arms. She felt so tiny and helpless that he could almost forget the brutality of her actions not long ago. Every part of him wanted to protect her, but even he could not stop the storm that was likely to come.

Omatsu was badly injured. Nightingale had been sent for, and despite the Divina's assurance that the Anima would recover completely, Jestoni would have to explain _how_ his daemon had sustained such injuries.

He'd spent the entire night trying to think of a way out of this predicament, but every idea brought him to a dead end. Too many witnesses and too many questions that would need answering. It was only a matter of time before the Council was notified and he was brought before them to plead his case.

Jestoni understood the consequences of his actions, but despite knowing the inevitable outcome would be his arrest and the Maiden's likely execution, his mind refused to accept it. There had to be a way to convince the Council that the Maiden could be controlled. With time, Jestoni was positive he could bring the Anima Bell to heel. After all, she wasn't bad or evil, she was simply misunderstood. There was a method behind her so-called madness, and Jestoni was determined to find out what it was. If he could unlock the key to her alleged psychosis, then perhaps he could save her, and redeem his family's name in the process…

**CHAPTER 6**

Nina was greeted by Mordred the moment she walked through the front door of her mansion. He was impeccably dressed in an all-black suit, and his hair was neatly styled so that it framed his boyish face in flattering kind of way. He was a handsome young man. Not in the way that she preferred, but nonetheless, his nearly constant presence gave her something pleasant to look at throughout the day.

"Greetings, Master. I trust your visit to the Guild was eventful?"

She took off her coat, handing it to one of the maids patiently waiting at her side.

"I just watched the execution of one of my most trusted comrades. I wouldn't exactly call it 'eventful'."

"Apologies, my lady." Mordred replied, his expression never once changing. "You have my sympathies."

Nina couldn't help but admire the Phantom. The daemon never showed any kind of emotion. The world could be falling apart around him, and he would merely observe the scene with abject interest. He was neither sensitive, nor irrational. And his ability to remain objective in any and all situations made him the perfect candidate to run her family's estate. So, despite him being only slightly handsome, Nina had hired the daemon fresh out of Camelot Academy. It was the best decision she'd ever made.

"No need for apologies, Mordred. He turned out to be an evil man. I'm just upset that I didn't realize it sooner."

Mordred said nothing. He simply cocked his head to the side as if waiting for her to continue speaking. The sight made her chuckle. The Phantom reminded her of a crow; always watching and waiting for the opportune moment. When she made no move to continue, Mordred nodded once then spoke.

"You have a visitor in the parlor, my lady. I informed her that you would be gone for the better part of the day, but she insisted on waiting for your return."

"She?" Nina asked, dropping onto the white-washed bench by the door. The maid tried to help her take of her boots, but Nina shooed her away.

"Chiyome Mochizuki."

The boot in Nina's hands slipped from her fingers, clattering to the floor. She knew her mouth had fallen open, but she couldn't regain control of her body fast enough to pretend that she wasn't in shock.

"Ch-chiyome?"

_Oh, God!_ She cursed inwardly. _I'm stuttering!_

"Yes, Master." Mordred replied; his tone and expression still unnervingly calm. "She's been waiting for nearly 3 hours."

"Oh." Nina blinked. "Well then, I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer."

"Are you sure, Master?" Mordred questioned, his head cocking to the side in the same disconcerting way. "You seem uneasy by her presence here. If you so desire, I shall have her escorted from the premises immediately."

"Thank you, Mordred, but that won't be necessary."

Mordred examined her for a moment longer, then bowed regally. "As you wish, my lady. I'll have one of the servants bring in refreshments. There's a bottle of Chateau Lafite in the cellar. Shall I have it brought up?"

"No. Chiyo-chan… I mean, Chiyome-san, doesn't drink."

Nina walked towards the parlor, her stomach a ball of nerves. She wasn't even out of the foyer before she turned around to call after Mordred. To her surprise, the Phantom was still standing in the same spot, examining her even more closely.

"Yes, Master?" He asked expectantly.

"I've changed my mind." She replied, absently straightening her shirt. "Bring in a bottle of whiskey."

"Of course, my lady." Mordred said with a bow.

"And it's to be brought in by you. No one else."

"Understood, my lady."

Nina watched Mordred walk gracefully towards the kitchen, waiting until he turned the corner before she blew out the breath she'd been holding. Only Chiyome could do this to Nina. Make her forget who she was, and the power and influence she wielded. She was the successor to the Takahashi line for God sakes! And here she was, completely unraveled by the mention of the Phantom's name.

"Nina, is that you?"

Nina's stomach plummeted to her toes at the sound of Chiyome's voice. She splayed her hand on the wall beside her for support, taking a deep breath before meeting the Phantom's eyes.

"Chiyome-san," she replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. "What brings you here?"

The Phantom smiled solemnly, her face coming into the light as she stepped forward. The sight of her sent Nina's head spinning, and suddenly her knees were threatening to buckle.

"I've been waiting." Chiyome continued. "I have urgent business discuss with you. In private if possible."

Nina was struck speechless. The last time they'd been alone together, they'd… Well, let's just say _business_ had been the last thing on either of their minds.

"Yes, of course." Nina gestured to the parlor doors. "We should have enough privacy in here."

Nina followed Chiyome, her eyes fixated on the gentle sway of the Phantom's hips. She immediately felt guilty for objectifying the daemon, but how was she supposed to look away from such a tantalizing specimen of the female body.

Before she'd met Chiyome, Nina had no notable desire for her fellow sex. In fact, she was known for preference towards men, using all male daemons for her attack and defense teams in combat. There was just something about the male form covered in sweat and blood; locked in the heat of battle! Just the thought made her nose bleed!

But then Chiyome came along. All lithe grace and deadly beauty. The female daemon wielded a sword better than most of the males under Nina's command. To watch the Phantom fight was like watching the sun rise, or the ocean crash against the cliffs. Wild and magnificent; leaving you with an over-whelming sense of wonder and awe.

Nina had been instinctively drawn to her, and in one explosive, unforgettable night, the Phantom had changed Nina's life forever. Chiyome had introduced her to a world that went beyond physical pleasure, to one of complete and utter fulfillment; physically, emotionally, mentally and spiritually.

Chiyome had done what no other person; human or daemon, male or female, had ever done. She'd utterly destroyed all of Nina's defenses, leaving her exposed in ways she hadn't known were possible. It was incredible and terrifying all at once, and it had left Nina a different person all together.

"You look well." Chiyome said, her voice quiet and thoughtful.

"You assumed I wouldn't be?" Nina asked, a hint of malice shadowing her tone.

Chiyome smiled sadly. "Not at all. I never doubted your resolve for a moment. You are strong, Nina. Worthy of your father's name."

Nina snickered. "I'm sure you didn't come all this way to flatter me. And since you ran away to hide in that shrine of yours, I can only assume this has something to do with the temple. What is it? And make it quick, I have other business to attend to."

Chiyome winced at Nina's tone, sending a wave of guilt crashing down upon her. What was wrong with her?! Sure, the two of them had parted on… unpleasant terms, but it had been almost 5 years! The time for hurt feelings and grudges was over. Why couldn't she be an adult and have a professional conversation with the shrine maiden of the Takahashi family temple?!

"I'm sorry." Nina muttered, making a conscious effort to keep the venom out of her voice. "It's been a long day."

"Yes, I heard about Insa's trial. I know what he meant to you and your family. You must feel so betrayed."

Nina cleared her throat. "What's done is done. Insa got what he deserved and that's the end of it. Now," she continued. "What have you come to discuss?"

"The Iron Maiden." Chiyome answered delicately.

Nina frowned. "The Maiden? What about her?"

"You are familiar with the barrier that imprisons her?"

"I am." Nina replied, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "My ancestors were the ones who placed it over her. What's your point?"

"I believe the barrier was broken and the Maiden set free."

"Impossible!" Nina hissed. "The barrier surrounding her tomb is impenetrable! I inspected it myself not 2 months ago! It's as strong as it's ever been!"

Chiyome shook her head. "I know how strong the barrier was. I could sense it even from here."

"Was?" Nina shifted on her feet. "Why are you speaking in the past tense?"

"Because it's gone, Nina. Completely! I can no longer feel its power, nor can a contact any of the shrine maidens entrusted to guard the Anima Bell." Chiyome sighed heavily. "I can only assume the worst. The barrier has been broken and the Iron Maiden unbound."

At that moment, Mordred entered the study, a tray in his hand.

"Oh, thank goodness." Chiyome exclaimed in exhaustion. "I'm in desperate need of a drink."

**CHAPTER 7**

Sublumenal sat at his desk, sorting through the stack of documents his Division had sent for his review and approval. He'd been summoned to the Guild's main headquarters to fulfill his Council duties. And although he took his position of honor with the seriousness and humility it deserved, he was ready to return home. As leader of the Guild's Western Division, Sublumenal had a tremendous amount of responsibility on top of his Council requirements.

"Master?"

"Yes, Shiranui?" Sublumenal asked, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Will you be done soon?"

He sighed, leaning back in his chair to examine the Phantom Bell. Shiranui Seafire was the epitome of womanly beauty. Full lipped and with curves for days, she could bring any man of her choosing to his knees. She was vicious and had a temper that could blow the roof off the Guild at any moment, but when it came to Sublumenal, she tried to show at least a little bit of restraint.

She currently sat on his desk, crossing her legs so that he had a full view of her creamy skin from the top of her hip down to her ankle. She'd done it on purpose. Her way of reminding him of all the fun he was missing out on. He swallowed, looking from her face, to her legs, and back again.

"I need to finish these before we leave tomorrow." Sublumenal said.

He managed to keep his voice cool and detached, but despite his formidable self-control, he couldn't help his body's response to her. She tossed her hair with her hand, the dismissive act causing her kimono to slip further off her shoulder. Sublumenal swallowed, taking a deep breath to center himself. Shiranui always did this. All her non-descript actions culminating into one carefully laid trap that Sublumenal always fell into. He'd asked her once why she always chose such a round-about way to gain his affections. Shiranui had smiled innocently, her response disarming him completely.

_"You are the ice to my fire." She'd whispered in his ear. "And I love watching you melt at my feet."_

He'd laughed at the time, but Sublumenal had the good sense to be a little afraid…

"Good." She replied, sliding off his desk and absently adjusting her full cleavage for his viewing pleasure. "I'm ready to go home. I'm tired of sleeping without you."

Sublumenal smile secretly, making sure to lower his head as if returning to his work. He didn't want her to see the satisfaction on his face. Shiranui was the quintessential Bell, often blurring the line between Master and daemon. If questioned about the relationship between them, she'd likely claim she was the one in control.

_Just like a Bell…_ He mused.

"I told you before; daemons are not authorized to share quarters with human Council members. Not while within the Guild's walls."

"What an absurd rule!" Shiranui scoffed. "These aren't the dark ages anymore. Surely the Guild can see there's no longer a need for such precautions. Can't you do something about it?"

"I'm not in a position to tell the Guild what restrictions they should and should not enforce. I am merely a servant, and as such, I will follow the orders set by my superiors."

She rolled her eyes. "I wish you could hear yourself. You sound utterly ridiculous. You are a member of the Council and leader of the Western Division! You have more power than you know."

He sighed. "There are others who wield far more power than I, Shiranui. You'd do well to remember that."

Her hand gripped the hilt of her sword with white knuckle force. "It's hard to see you cower before these so-called _Masters_ of yours."

"They're not 'so-called'." He replied, placing his pen down. "They are very real. And although they prefer to let the Council _lead_ the Guild, there is no question in any of our minds who is actually in _control_."

"Then perhaps I should serve one of them." She said coldly.

Sublumenal laughed, causing Shiranui to bristle angrily.

"You think I won't leave you?!" She hissed.

"I know you won't."

A tiny shiver ran through her lush body; her cheeks suddenly flushed. The corner of Sublumenal's mouth lifted in a half smile. She'd caught the warning in his tone. He was letting her know, very subtlety, that the conversation was over. She was his. End of discussion.

She huffed angrily, heading for the door without another word. For all her ferocity and fire, Shiranui knew who her Master was…

"I'll see you at dinner." He called after her.

It was a demand, not a request, and she immediately recognized it for what it was.

"As you wish," she bit out. "Master."

The door clicked shut, and Sublumenal was left with the sinking feeling that he would have to endure the better part of her rage for quite some time. A small price to pay to ensure the Bell stayed in her place.

He'd just settled back into his work when the door burst open. It was Nina; completely disheveled and distraught. The sight was so unexpected and out of character, that Sublumenal instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's happened, Nina?!" He demanded, jumping up from his seat.

"We have a problem." She answered, stomping into the room.

She was dressed in black leather from head to toe; every manner of weaponry strapped to her slender frame. Her long midnight hair was pulled in a tight bun atop her head, and she starred at him with wild green eyes.

"Problem?" Emperor Sutoku said drolly, stepping into the room behind her. "More like a catastrophe of the most epic proportions."

Sublumenal stiffened at the sight of the Phantom. There was something about the daemon that rubbed him the wrong way, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. As a result, he preferred to keep his distance from daemon lord.

"What's he doing here?" Sublumenal asked, unable to keep the suspicion from his voice.

"Really?" Sutoku's face screwed up in a look of mock hurt and outrage. "We have a possible world-shattering situation on our hands, and you're worried about me?"

"Shut up, Sutoku!" Nina snapped.

Sutoku shot her an unreadable look, but he kept his mouth shut. Although the Phantom looked properly chastised, Sublumenal knew better than to fall for the ruse.

"He's here to help, Sub." Nina continued. "And we're going to need it."

"Why? What's going on?"

She licked her lips, her eyes flittering from him to the floor. Fear began to replace his unease. Nina Takahashi did not show fear. Not ever. Until this very moment, Sublumenal would have believed she was simply incapable of such a base human reaction.

"You're scaring me, Nina."

"As well you should be." Sutoku said absently, lifting a gilded box off Sublumenal's desk and shaking it by his ear.

Sublumenal opened his mouth to tell the Phantom to keep his hands to himself, but Nina stopped him.

"What do you know about the Iron Maiden, Sub?" She asked quickly.

"Uh, she was some kind of psychotic Anima, right? A Bell I think. She was captured and killed back in the 18th century." Sublumenal's brow furrowed thoughtfully. "By your family if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes." Nina replied. "She was captured by Kazuki Takahashi in 1798. Since then, my family has watched over her tomb."

"Haven't done a very good job if you ask me." Sutoku interjected.

"Fuck off, Phantom!" Nina hissed. "Now's not the time for your impertinence!"

"My apologies." Sutoku held up his hands in surrender, but the smile never left his lips.

Sublumenal turned his attention back to Nina. "Her tomb? If she's dead, why would you need to watch over it?"

"Because she's not dead." Nina answered bluntly.

"Dun, dun, DUN!" Sutoku added the sound effect for drama, pouting when no one responded to it.

Sublumenal was too shocked to pay the Phantom any attention. His mind was still reeling from the implications of Nina's confession.

"Is this a joke?" He asked carefully.

"No, I'm afraid not." Nina said with sigh. "And it gets worse."

Sublumenal ran a hand down his face. "I need to sit down."

"Good idea." Sutoku agreed, dropping into one of the vacant chairs.

Nina cut him another warning look, and the Phantom raised his hands once more, mouthing the word "sorry" to her.

"Sub, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. Do you understand?"

Sublumenal looked over at Sutoku, then back at Nina.

"Don't worry about him." Nina said with a wave of her hand. "Sutoku already knows everything I'm about to tell you."

"How the hell does he know, and I don't?!"

"Because I was there when they brought the Anima down." Sutoku said harshly. "And I was the one who gave Nina's ancestors the spell to bind her."

"It's true." Nina said quickly. "Though I'm loathed to admit it, he _can_ help us."

"Help us what?" Sublumenal asked in frustration.

"Recapture the Maiden."

He covered his mouth with his hands, unable to respond to Nina's bombshell.

"I bet you're glad you sat down." Sutoku chuckled.

"The barrier surrounding her tomb was broken." Nina pressed on. "And none of the shrine maidens assigned to protect her are responding to my summons."

"That's because they're dead." Sublumenal whispered. "If what you say is true, there's no way they're still alive."

"We don't know that!" Nina exclaimed. "They could be…"

"No, they're dead." Sutoku added, his tone eerily certain. "Master Sublumenal is right. If the Iron Maiden has truly escaped, those maidens were the first of many victims to come."

Nina licked her lips again, her gaze dropping to the floor. The action put Sublumenal on edge once more.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Nina looked at Sutoku, but, to Sublumenal's surprise, the Phantom refused to answer for her.

"The Maiden is…" Nina began, running a hand over her mouth before continuing. "She's extremely powerful."

"No shit." Sublumenal said angrily. "I know the stories."

Nina sighed. "You don't know everything. The Maiden is a being devoid of all emotion and reason. When her soul took its corporeal form on this plane, she was reborn without a conscious; without any sort of moral guide to dictate her actions. She is pure instinct and raw power. There is nothing else like her in our history; not then and not now. At the time of her capture, my family was convinced that destroying her could alter the energy and synergy of our world. They believed that the destruction of something, or someone, with that much power could alter our very existence on this plane. Such an outcome could not be risked, so my family made the decision to bind her instead. As added assurance, she was placed in a deathlike sleep, meant to keep her imprisoned for all eternity."

Sutoku snorted. "That clearly didn't work."

"What kind of powers, Nina?" Sublumenal asked, forcing himself to drown out the Phantom.

"She's telekinetic. And not only that, but my ancestors left behind records that indicate she is capable of mind control as well."

"You got to fucking kidding me." Sublumenal breathed, rubbing his temples.

"I wish we were." Sutoku replied casually. "But when she was at her peak, it was said she was capable of torturing hundreds of thousands of humans and daemons without so much as a flick of her wrist. Even I would hesitate to approach her, and that's saying something."

"We have to find her, Sub." Nina exclaimed. "Like, yesterday!"

"We're going to need help." Sublumenal sighed as if the weight of the world had settled on his shoulders.

"No!" Sutoku and Nina said in unison.

"We need to do this without interference from the Guild." Nina said. "She's been free for less than 48 hours, which means she's not at full strength. We still have time to find her and put her back without anyone finding out."

"This isn't a book you stole from the library, Nina! You can't just put her back! And how do you know she didn't wake up at full strength?!"

"Impossible." Sutoku answered. "Most of her memories were wiped before she was placed in the coma-like trance. She's likely in a reactive state at the moment, versus proactive. Meaning, she isn't _actively_ seeking out victims. My guess is that she's lost and confused. If she's killed anyone, it was likely in perceived self-defense. We should check out reports of any recent murders or suspicious deaths that have occurred within the last 48 hours. It's not ideal, but it's a place to start."

Nina and Sublumenal stared blankly at Sutoku, not sure what to make of the Phantom.

"What?" Sutoku asked coolly. "You asked me to help, so I'm helping."

"That's brilliant, Sutoku!" Nina cried, her tone a mixture of relief and new found confidence. "What do you say, Sub? Will you help?"

"Of course," he retorted, getting up from his chair, "but I'd prefer going in with some kind of back-up. Maybe the Professor can…"

"No!" Sutoku said, practically flying from his seat. "If you tell Yata, he will notify the _Masters_. Trust me. That is not a can of worms you're ready to open. We'll treat this as a special operation; covert and close hold. Choose your daemons wisely. They need to be ones you can trust."

"How many of your daemons did you bring?" Nina asked Sublumenal.

"Just a small attack and defense force." He replied, sweeping his hand over his closely cropped hair. "I didn't expect to be going into battle while I was here."

"No worries." Nina nodded. "I'll give you whatever support you need."

"Then it's settled." Sutoku said, slapping them both on the back. "Let's hunt ourselves a daemon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 8**

"Bath." Jestoni repeated, pointing to the steaming tub of water. "To wash yourself."

The Iron Maiden continued to stare at him, silent and unmoving. He sighed, running a hand over his mouth. He'd been trying to explain the concept of a bath to the Anima Bell, but she didn't seem at all interested. Unfortunately, she still had Omatsu's blood on her clothes and in her hair, so not taking a bath was out of the question.

It had taken the better part of the morning to coax her from the bed. She'd woken up crying, and if Jestoni had to guess, the act was something new for her. She seemed to be terrified by her tears, yet strangely… in awe of them.

Frankly, Jestoni was relieved. She could cry, which was proof that she could _feel_. And if she had feelings, then perhaps she had as conscience as well. It was small, but it was the first step in proving the Iron Maiden was more than just an emotionless killing machine.

"We need to get you cleaned up." Jestoni said. "But you have to get into the bath first."

He pretended to step into the tub, repeating the action several times until she seemed to understand. The moment she realized what he wanted her to do, she put one foot into the water.

"Wait!" Jestoni exclaimed, pulling her back before she could put the other foot in. "You need to… undress."

She gave him the same vacant stare as before, and he immediately realized that he was in way over his head.

"Wait here." He said, sitting her on the edge of the bathtub. "I'll be right back."

He backed out of the bathroom, making sure she stayed put. When he cleared the door, he turned and raced out of his room. He needed help from a female, and although he knew it was dangerous to involve another one of his daemons, he felt that if anything should happen, he'd be prepared this time. Jestoni knew exactly the daemon to ask. She was tough and could handle the Maiden if push came to shove. He reached out to knock on her door, but it swung open before he had the chance.

"Oh! Master, you scared me!"

"Sorry, Rodan. Are you busy?"

"Not really, I was just heading to Hive Hunter's room for a bit. He bought the new Pokémon game yesterday, and he's letting me have a go at it. It can wait, though. What's up?"

"I need a favor."

"Sure, Master, whatever you need!"

Jestoni frowned, wringing his hands nervously. "Before you agree, I should warn you. It's a strange request and it might be kind of… dangerous."

Her face broke into a wide smile. "Sounds like fun, when do we start?"

"Now."

"Now? You want me to go into battle without time to prepare?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary. This isn't a battle, per se. Just come with me and I'll explain on the way."

"O-okay, let me grab my shoes."

"Don't worry about those either. You won't need them for this."

**_Approximately 15 minutes later…_**

Jestoni stood outside the bathroom door, speaking softly to Rodan whilst the Maiden looked on with mild curiosity.

"That's it?" Rodan asked, staring at the Maiden who was, shockingly, still sitting on the edge of the tub. "You just want me to help her take a bath?"

"Yes." Jestoni replied.

"And she supposed to be dangerous?"

"You have no idea."

"But she looks so adorable. Minus the creepy red eyes, that is, but still, she's so cute I could pinch her cheeks."

Rodan reached out to do just that, but Jestoni snatched her hand back.

"That's probably not the best idea." He said quickly. "You should try to keep your hands to yourself as much as you can, and if at all possible, try not to speak."

"Okay, but how…"

"No talking!" He reiterated

She gave him a "you've got to be kidding me look," but Jestoni remained firm.

"I believe she's sensitive to the sound of people's voices. Certain vocal tones seem to… irritate her more than others. I can't prove it at the moment, but I'd rather not take any chances. Please, just do as I ask, alright?"

She sighed in confused frustration, but nodded her acquiescence.

"Thank you. Just show her through actions what she's supposed to do. She'll be able to pick up on them, but you'll need to be patient with her. I'll be in my office, so just shout if you need anything."

Rodan nodded, her eyes darting from her Master to the eerily still Bell. Jestoni turned to the Maiden, kneeling down in front of her.

"This is Rodan." He enunciated, keeping his words slow and clear. "She is going to help you bathe. She's my friend, so I want you to be nice to her. Do not hurt her. Do you understand? No. hurting."

"N-no h-hurt." The Maiden's brow furrowed in concentration as she struggled to repeat the words.

"Right, that means you can't hit her." Jestoni punched his hand lightly, while shaking his head and pointing to Rodan. "No. hit."

"No h-hit." The Maiden repeated.

"Good job." Jestoni smiled then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be outside." This time he pointed to himself, then at the door. "Okay?"

He nodded his head and she nodded hers in response. He wasn't sure if she understood, but it would have to do. Jestoni stood, but before he left he stopped to whisper in Rodan's ear.

"If she tries to hurt you, do not hesitate to defend yourself, but please, don't kill her."

Rodan nodded her reply, making sure to keep her eyes locked on the Maiden. Satisfied that the situation was under control, Jestoni left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He immediately made his way towards his office, hoping to do a little bit of research before the two women finished. He stepped into the room, reaching to pull the bell string by the door. There was much to do and several preparations to be made, but first, he needed coffee.

Ten minutes later, Hadrian walked into the room carrying a breakfast tray.

"Good morning, Master." The Divina said, setting the tray on the desk. "I'm not sure how you take your coffee since Omatsu usually brings it up, so I brought cream and sugar just in case."

"Thank you, Hadrian." Jestoni reached for his coffee, inhaling the dark aroma before taking a long-awaited sip. "How's Omatsu doing?"

"She's improved significantly. Nightingale is taking excellent care of her."

"I'm relieved to hear that. Make sure she has whatever she needs; gold isn't an issue. Which reminds me, did you talk to Nightingale like I asked?"

"Yes, Master. The Divina has sworn to keep her silence regarding Omatsu's… unfortunate accident. I offered her the gold as you directed, but she refused to take it."

"That's odd. I've never known anyone to keep such a secret for free."

"I thought the same, Master, which is why I did some digging."

"And did you find anything?"

"Nothing that would lead me to believe she's intentionally trying to deceive us."

"Well, that's good I suppose."

"Agreed, but I do think we should keep an eye on her anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think she's helping us out of the kindness of her heart. She doesn't strike me as the dishonest sort, and during our conversation, I got the distinct impression that she would notify the Council if she was in a position to do so. Something is stopping her from reporting us, but what, I don't know."

"It might not be a _what_, but _who_." Jestoni took another sip of his coffee, carefully considering the ramifications of Hadrian's words.

"Nightingale currently works for Professor Yata, perhaps the Anima is…"

"No." Jestoni said, cutting him off. "If Yata knew, then I would already be in prison."

"Do you have someone else in mind, Master?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but this only confirms the need for us to act quickly."

Hadrian bowed formally. "I'm at your service, Master. Tell me what you need and I will see it done."

"I don't deserve such loyalty from you, Hadrian."

"Don't be foolish, Master. I choose to serve you because you are a good man. You've worked hard to rebuild your family's honor, and if this is what we need to do to in order to cast the shadow from your family name, then I will be by your side every step of the way."

Jestoni was truly humbled by Hadrian's words. The Divina was among the few he'd shared his plans with, and he was relieved to find that he'd made the right decision.

"Alright," Jestoni said, setting down his coffee, "first things first. I need you to contact the airport and have my plane ready to go by tomorrow morning. If they ask you about a flight plan, tell them I'll file it when I get there. After that, I need you to contact the caretaker for my villa in Greece and have him prepare it for my arrival. Tell him I'll be coming alone and to be gone before I arrive tomorrow evening."

"Yes, Master."

"Next, have one of the maids pack my belongings. Not everything, just enough to last a few weeks. I'll send for the rest should we stay longer than expected. I'll also need someone to purchase suitable clothing for the Maiden. I don't care who you send, just make sure they don't buy anything flashy. Keep it plain and simple. I don't want to draw an unnecessary attention."

"Understood, Master."

"I've already laid aside the texts and documents I'll need. Ensure they're packaged and properly secured on the plane."

"I will see to it personally."

"That'll be all for now, but I'll expect a status report later today."

"As you wish, Master."

Hadrian bowed then made his way to the exit, but before he could leave, the completely naked and soaking wet Iron Maiden rushed into the room. Jestoni leapt from his chair just in time to catch the Anima as she launched herself into his arms.

Jestoni stood stock still, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he figured out what to do with his hands. He glanced over at Hadrian who was also frozen in place. Either the Divina had no sense of decency or he'd never seen a naked woman before. He stared openly at the Anima's backside; his jaw practically on the floor. His face was an alarming shade of red, and there was a tiny sliver of blood dripping from his nose.

"Turn around!" He commanded Hadrian.

The Divina spun on his heels to face the door, giving him a perfect view of Rodan as she burst into the room. She was panting like she'd just run a marathon, and she bleeding from her lip and cut above her eye. She'd hastily wrapped a towel around herself, but it wasn't quite large enough to cover everything. Thankfully, Jestoni was too worried about the Phantom's condition to pay much attention to her half-naked state. Hadrian, on the other hand… not so much.

The Divina's eyes were locked on Rodan's heaving breasts; their fullness barely contained by the thin white cloth. His nose was now bleeding profusely, and he'd gone crimson to sheet white. Jestoni was about to tell the Divina to stop gawking, but before the words were out of his mouth, Hadrian's knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor. Rodan didn't spare the Divina a second glance, so either she was used to such a response, or she simply didn't care.

"What happened?!" Jestoni exclaimed, turning his attention back to Rodan.

"I talked." She replied breathlessly, swiping a strand of wet hair from her face. "I didn't mean to, but she kept pinching my boob! I told her to stop, and when she didn't, I sort of lost my temper and started yelling at her. Next thing I know she's trying to drown me!"

"Jesus, are you alright?!" Jestoni asked, flinching as the Maiden's arms tightened around his waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's my fault anyway. I should've listened to you."

"No, it's mine. I shouldn't have left you alone with her. I'm just glad you're okay. Go get cleaned up and I'll check on you later."

She turned to leave, but Jestoni called out to stop her.

"Before you go, do you mind getting me something to uh… cover her up? I'd ask Hadrian, but he's clearly indisposed."

"Here, you can have my towel."

"No!" He cried, momentarily forgetting Rodan's complete lack of shyness when it came to nudity. "That's kind of you, but not necessary. My robe should be on the bed. Can you grab it for me?"

"Sure."

Jestoni remained perfectly still as Rodan went to fetch the robe. He didn't look down, nor did he touch anywhere that would be considered inappropriate on the Maiden's slender frame. Still, he was a man, and if he didn't cover her up soon, he might end up doing something he'd regret later.

_Why was it so hard being a gentleman?_

"S-sorry."

The tiny whisper was so soft, Jestoni almost missed it. He chanced a look down, and was met with the Maiden's wide-eyed gaze. For the first time since she'd come into his care, her expression held genuine emotion. She knew she'd done something wrong, and though she probably didn't understand exactly what, she was currently showing what Jestoni could only describe as remorse.

"Remarkable." He whispered.

As soon as he spoke the word, the Maiden's mask of cool indifference returned, and just like that the moment was gone.

"Master," Rodan said, handing him the robe in her hand. "Is she alright?"

He exhaled slowly, his body vibrating with barely contained excitement. This was the breakthrough he needed; the proof he'd been searching for.

"Yes." He answered in quiet amazement. "She's going to be just fine."

**CHAPTER 9 **

Emperor Sutoku sat at his desk, sorting through the pile of documents that had gathered during his absence from the capital. Though he rarely spent time in his office, Sutoku ensured it was well-maintained and equipped with whatever he might need during one of his visits. It even had an attached bedroom and en suite, which he preferred using over the formal quarters the Guild provided for him.

He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes against the late afternoon sun shining through the open bay window. He'd spent the better part of the day with Nina and Sublumenal trying to locate the Iron Maiden, and dealing with the two idiot humans had taken more out of him than expected.

In truth, Sutoku already knew where the Maiden was, but telling the two ghost agents _what_ he knew, meant telling them _how_ he knew. Since that would involve revealing his sources, it was, of course, out of the question. As a result, he'd been forced to painstakingly walk them through a list of clues he'd already gathered, helping them string together connections he'd already made. Needless to say, he was exhausted.

Thankfully, he'd managed to point them in the right direction, and the two agents had departed for one of the local hospitals roughly an hour ago. With any luck, the information they received there would put them on the right track to the Maiden. Nina had insisted Sutoku accompany them, but when he explained that binding the Anima Bell would require most of his energy, she agreed that he should stay and rest.

The surrounding silence was peaceful, and it gave Sutoku a chance to recite the spell he'd need for the Maiden. It was a powerful incantation, and the amount of magic it required was immense. He wasn't lying when he told Nina he needed to rest.

Sutoku was on the cusp of sleep when the scent of cherry blossoms drifted into the room. It was both familiar and unexpected, and it roused him from his peaceful solitude.

"You shouldn't be here." He said lazily, peaking an eye open.

"You needn't worry, my lord. No one saw me."

Sakura Sumizome stood before him, dressed in black silk kimono decorated with delicate cherry blossoms in all stages of bloom. The fabric was in stark contrast with her pale skin, and her midnight locks were pinned atop her head with the golden hair clip he'd given her two years ago.

The Phantom was brilliant and stunning and one of the most lethal daemons under Sutoku's command. Her beauty was by far her greatest weapon, and she wielded it with a subtle grace that few could match. Sutoku valued her expertise above all others, often relying on her innate ability to anticipate their opponent's next move, even before he himself could. Sakura not only understood Sutoku, she understood his vision, and from the moment she'd come into his service, she'd done nothing but assist him in achieving it. It wasn't in his nature to trust anyone, but Sutoku found that she was the closest thing to a friend he'd had in centuries.

"That's not the point." He replied firmly. "I told you to wait until I contacted you. We can't risk being seen together except in passing."

"Apologies, my lord, but I was able to locate Deadshot, and assumed you'd want to know as soon as possible."

"Finally," Sutoku replied, sitting up in his chair and gesturing for her to come closer. "I was beginning to think the man was dead. Did he agree to my terms?"

"He did, but he's requesting no less than triple the original sum."

Sutoku rested his elbows on the desk, rubbing his tired eyes. He'd expected the Anima to negotiate a higher sum, but triple?

"Tell him I'll double it."

Sakura sighed. "I already tried that, but he refuses to budge. He kept going on and on about his record and such. Apparently, what we're asking him to do goes against his honor, which of course means it will cost us extra."

"If he's that concerned about his bloody honor, why bother to agree?!"

Sakura shrugged helplessly. "Everyone has a price, my lord. This is his. We either give him the gold, or find another plan."

"There isn't time for another plan. Go ahead and make the arrangements. He gets half up front and the rest when the job's complete."

"I'll take care of everything."

Sutoku nodded, signaling she was dismissed. He leaned back in his chair again, closing his eyes once more. On top of his exhaustion, he could feel the beginnings of a headache forming behind his eyes. He considered going to lay down for an hour or two, but when he got up to go to the bedroom, he found Sakura still standing in front of his desk.

"Is there something else?" He asked, lowering himself back into his chair.

She bit her lip, absently adjusting her kimono.

"I'm too tired for this, Sakura. Tell me what you want or leave."

"I know you went to see Yata." She said quickly. "I saw you with him after Insa's trial."

"So you're keeping an eye on me now?" Sutoku raised an eyebrow, regarding her closely.

"Of course not, my lord! I would never do such a thing, it's just… I worry about you."

"There's nothing to be concerned about. I have things well under control."

"You say that now." She replied carefully. "But I've seen you with him several times since then. Do you think spending so much time with him is wise? Considering your past together, I believe such interaction is a bad idea."

"In case you've forgotten, he and I both serve on the Council. Spending time with him is unavoidable."

"But the trial is over, there is no other Council business for you two to discuss. And since the only reason you're still here is because of the Maiden, I don't understand why you insist on seeing him."

"What are you getting at, Sakura?"

"I know you're the one seeking him out." She answered; her eyes flitting to the ground. "I know you're trying to reconcile with him, but for the life of me, I can't fathom why."

Sutoku's hands clenched and unclenched as he fought to keep his anger in check. Sakura was not only keeping tabs on him, but she was ease-dropping on his and Yata's conversations. It was the only way she could have known he was trying to repair his relationship with the Anima.

"Forgive my boldness, Lord Sutoku." Sakura continued. "I would never presume to tell you what you should and should not do, but I'd be doing you a disservice if I remained silent about this. You're playing a dangerous game right now, and if you want to win, you need to remain clear and objective. If you let Yata back into your life, in any capacity, he will destroy everything you've worked so hard to rebuild."

"I can handle him."

"You said last time." She retorted.

"Sakura," Sutoku gritted out. "I'm warning you."

"And I'm trying to warn you." She insisted, her voice taking on a pleading tone. "Perhaps you've forgotten what he did, but I haven't. He betrayed you!"

Sutoku slammed his fist onto the desk. "Only because I betrayed him first!"

Sakura gasped, her wide eyes staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and outrage. "You're defending him?! Do you even hear yourself right now?!

The air around them thickened as the force of Sutoku's power filled the room. The words of the incantation formed in his mind and he envisioned them wrapping around Sakura's long slender neck. Back when he'd first set foot into this world as a daemon, such a spell would have been considerably difficult. He would've had to speak the words aloud; force their power into existence. Such an act would have brought him to the brink of death. But now… He could separate her pretty little head from her pretty little body, with no more effort than it would take to crush an ant.

Sakura gasped for air, her body lifting from the ground until the tips of her toes scrapped the floor beneath her. Sutoku watched, waiting for the moment that the last bit of air slipped from her delicate body. Only then did he release her.

She dropped to the ground, sucking air into her lungs with loud dramatic breaths. Sutoku waited patiently for her to regain her composure, occupying himself once more with the documents on his desk. When she finally rose to her feet, she wore an expression of absolute submission.

"Mention him to me again and I'll kill you."

He didn't yell or scream, nor did the tone of his voice change. Sutoku simply let his words hang in the air; reinforcing the invisible wall between him and the teary-eyed Phantom standing before him. Sakura stepped back from the desk, executing a perfect courtesy.

"Forgive my impertinence, Lord Sutoku." She replied shakily. "It will not happen again."

The look of pure terror on her face took the edge off Sutoku's anger. If he was honest with himself, this was his fault. Through his actions he'd led her to believe that such familiarity existed between them. Still, she should know better. Hopefully, this moment would serve as a valuable reminder in the future.

"No." He replied. "It won't. You're dismissed."

Sakura curtsied again then swept from the room in silence.

**CHAPTER 10**

Nina brought her red Corvette Stingray to a screeching halt in the parking lot of Dora's Swap Shop. She and Sublumenal had just left Spellhaven Hospital, where they'd had the most interesting conversation with one of the on-call emergency room nurses.

According to said nurse, a male came in a few nights ago with a missing ear and severe lacerations to the face. When questioned by the hospital staff regarding his injuries, he'd refused to answer, and at one point became violent towards the doctor treating him. It wasn't until the nurse threatened to notify the police that the patient finally started to cooperate. Or rather, the patient's female companion started to cooperate.

The female had spoken to the doctor in private, and although the nurse didn't know what was discussed, she'd found the doctor's sudden eagerness to cooperate a bit suspicious. Nina asked the nurse if she could describe the two people; the female companion in particular…

_"__She was a pretty girl; young, maybe in her early 20's. Her hair was red, I think, and she wore it pulled up into a ponytail. She didn't talk much, but the way she moved made me think she was used to being in charge; like she was the patient's older sister or something."_

_"__Did she tell you her name?" Nina asked. _

_"__No, but I did catch it when she introduced herself to the doctor. I think its Doris, or maybe…"_

_"__Dora?" _

_"__Yes, that's it! Dora." The nurse smiled sweetly, the corners of her eyes wrinkling. "Do you know her?"_

Nina slammed her car door, charging straight for the entrance of the shop. She knew exactly who Dora was; a low life criminal who profited off the misery of others.

"Whoa!" Sublumenal shouted, jogging around the front of the car to stop her. "Before we go in here, you need to promise me that you won't do anything crazy."

"That depends on how cooperate little miss bounty hunter is."

Nina started towards the door again, but Sublumenal grabbed her arm.

"Look, I know you want to find the Maiden as soon as possible. So do I, but I'm not trying to go to jail in the process. That stunt you pulled at the hospital nearly got us both arrested!"

"That doctor totally deserved it!" Nina exclaimed, yanking her arm from his grasp. "Taking bribes! Lying on hospital records! Someone had to teach him a lesson!"

Sublumenal took a calming breath. The poor man was clearly at his limit, but that wasn't Nina's problem. They were running out of time, and playing nice wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"If you don't have the stomach for this, Sub, stay in the car."

He sucked his teeth in irritation. "I can't let you go in there alone; you'll end up killing someone!"

Nina shrugged. "It's a possibility."

"Your disregard for human life frightens me."

"Hmm, sounds like a personal problem."

He sighed, rubbing his buzzed hair like he often did in moments of frustration. "At least leave the weapons in the car."

"No."

"Take them off, or I'll do it for you."

"I'd love to see you… Hey! PUT ME DOWN!"

Sublumenal snatched her off the ground, slamming her against the car door and holding her hands behind her back. He held her in place as he stripped her weapons and tossed them on the hood.

"Let go of me!" Nina shrieked.

"Hold still!" Sublumenal commanded, making sure to snag the car keys from her pocket while he still had the chance.

"You're going to regret this!" She hissed.

"Yeah, well, I'd prefer to regret it now rather than later… when we're in JAIL!"

"It's stupid to go in there without any kind of protection!" She huffed.

"We have back up. Shiranui is here somewhere and you have Chiyome sitting look out."

"It's not enough!" She insisted.

"It will have to be! You can't just do whatever you want, Nina! The Guild has influence, but it's not all-powerful! We may operate outside of the government, but we are not above it! There are rules we have to follow out here, and running around beating up everyone we don't like will only reflect badly on the Guild! Is that what you want?"

"Of course not!"

"Then stop fighting!"

"Fine!"

She made a show of being angry, making it as difficult as possible for Sublumenal to divest her of her remaining weapons. When it appeared no amount of pouting would work, she decided to try another approach.

"What if I promise not to kill anyone?" She asked as innocently as possible.

He rolled his eyes, ignoring her as he scooped up the weapons and tossed them into the trunk of the car.

"Okay, how about you carry the weapon then?" She suggested. "That way we're not completely vulnerable, and there's no way I'll accidently kill anyone."

He slammed the trunk shut, locking the car and tucking the keys into his pocket.

"No." He said firmly.

"Have it your way then!" She shouted. "But if that bitch gets any ideas, I won't need a weapon to put her down!"

Sublumenal rolled his eyes, walking towards the entrance of the shop. "Sounds like you have a personal vendetta against her."

"You don't know half of it! Dora and I go way back, and not in a good way. I busted her on daemon trafficking a few years back. I wanted to take her to court, but according to the Guild, there wasn't enough evidence to prosecute her. It was unbelievable! I caught her red-handed with seven daemons packaged and ready to sell!"

"Sounds pretty open and shut to me. What happened?"

"She covered it up! By the time I went back to the crime scene, it was all gone; the daemons included. I dusted the entire place myself, and you know what? I didn't find a single finger print anywhere!"

"Damn." Sublumenal breathed. "That's kind of impressive if you think about it."

Nina cut him a dirty look, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I petitioned the Guild to have her vendor's license revoked." Nina continued. "I thought my testimony would at least be enough for that. Obviously, I was wrong. I couldn't get the Council to unanimously agree, and without approval to open an investigation, I didn't even get the chance to dig deeper; see what I could find."

"I wish I could have helped you, but this was clearly before my appointment to the Council."

"Thanks, but it wouldn't have made a difference. Only one person disagreed with me, and no matter how hard I fought, he would not yield."

"Let me guess, Lord Sutoku?"

"How did you know?" Nina asked sarcastically. "His rationale was that even though Dora's methods were… unconventional, she was still valuable to the Guild. By the end of his argument, he'd managed to convince Dracula and Ramsey, your predecessor. In the end, Dora walked away with nothing more than a stern warning."

"I had no idea about all this." Sublumenal replied; his tone genuinely surprised.

"I don't like to talk about it. And no one is stupid enough to bring it up in my presence."

"I wonder why." He chuckled. "So that's it then? You just gave up?"

"Of course not!" Nina exclaimed indignantly. "I've kept my eye on her, but she's managed to fly under the radar since then. She learned from her mistakes and now she's smarter."

"Which makes her more dangerous." Sublumenal added thoughtfully. "You think she's working for Sutoku?"

"That was my first thought, but I've never been able to prove any type of relationship between them. Not surprising if you think about it. Dora is smart, but she has the mind of a toddler compared to Sutoku. The Phantom would never let himself get caught dealing with her; not unless he wanted to."

"I've never trusted him."

"Join the club." Nina snickered. "Unfortunately, I need him. He's the only one with real world experience battling the Iron Maiden. I need him to bind her again. I'd ask Chiyome to do it, but she's not strong enough. And besides, it's too dangerous. I can't ask her to take such a risk."

"Better Sutoku's life than hers."

"Exactly."

Nina reached the door first, knocking loudly. It was after store hours, and although she wanted nothing more than to smash her way in, she managed to refrain. Sublumenal was right. Being a Guild Council member had its perks, but it didn't give her a free pass to wreak havoc all over the city. And since she'd cold cocked a doctor not even an hour ago, she should probably take it easy.

There was no answer at first, so she knocked again, louder this time. When there was still no answer, she backed up, ready to kick the door in. _Screw taking it easy…_

Luckily, it swung open just before her foot made contact. A woman appeared in the doorway. She was tall for a female, and she wore her short white blonde hair spiked into a Mohawk. There was a tiny hoop in her nostril and another in her eyebrow. Her ice blue eyes were disturbingly clear, and Nina knew immediately that the woman recognized her.

"Well, well, well." She said, leaning against the doorway and looking Nina up and down. "What brings Princess Pyscho to this side of town?"

"Where's your boss?" Nina asked sharply, trying not to throat punch the unsuspecting woman.

"She's detained at the moment."

"Then un-detain her."

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

"No," Nina said heatedly, taking a step towards the girl. "My fist down your throat is impossible, but I'm willing to give it a try!"

"Okay, I think I'll take it from here." Sublumenal pulled Nina back, giving the other woman an apologetic smile. "What my colleague is trying to say is that we understand how busy your boss is. However, we need to speak to her immediately regarding one of her employees."

"I can help you with that." She replied, keeping a watchful eye on Nina. "Who is it and what do you want to know?"

"Unfortunately, this is a sensitive matter, and Dora is the only one who can give us the assistance we require."

"Like I said, she's busy. You can either deal with me or you can leave."

Nina sucked her teeth. "You see what happens when you try to be nice! This is a waste of time! Let's just go in and…"

"That won't be necessary." Dora said from behind the blonde woman. "Lydia, why don't you go and help Broc."

Lydia frowned. "I don't think I should leave you alone with these two."

"I'll be fine." Dora replied, patting the girl reassuringly on the back. "I'll be down in a minute."

The blonde threw Nina a warning look, and Nina threw her a "go fuck yourself" one right back.

"Thanks for coming to see us." Sublumenal said to Dora, holding out his hand to shake hers.

"You can drop nice guy act." The bounty hunter replied coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you're here with _her_, then this isn't a social visit. What do you want? And make it fast, I've got things to do."

Nina clenched her teeth, stopping herself from unleashing a verbal assault on the arrogant red-head. Her hands itched as thoughts of strangling the woman danced in her head. Sublumenal must have realized the intense internal struggle Nina was going through, so he gently coaxed her behind his massive form.

"We received information that one of your employees was injured several days ago. The hospital listed it as a 'work-related incident,' but there was some concern about the nature of his wounds."

"It's none of your business." Dora said coolly. "And last time I checked, I wasn't required to discuss my employees' confidential medical records with the Guild. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She tried to close the door in their faces, but Sublumenal slammed his hand against the wood, holding in open with little effort.

"I'm afraid that's not a suitable answer." He replied in a calm, yet somehow threatening voice. "You see, one of the on-call nurses described your employee's injuries quite vividly. I'm not sure what kind of work you do that would result in the loss off a man's ear and half his face being flayed, but I'm sure the Guild wouldn't hesitate to open an inquiry. Especially if two Council members openly express their concern regarding the safety and treatment of your personnel."

Nina smiled wickedly. "You should've bribed more than just the doctor."

Dora's eyes flashed, but in spite of the Sublumenal's veiled threat and Nina's mockery, she remained unruffled. She stepped back from the entrance, pulling the door open.

"Please," Dora said tightly. "Come in."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 11**

"I don't believe it." Nina said, slamming her car door shut. "It's impossible!"

"I find it hard to believe myself." Sublumenal replied, closing his door and handing Nina the keys. "But Dora just confessed to everything. Or what she _claims_ is everything."

"Well, she's lying!"

"I would be obliged to agree with you, but since her confession implicated her in the crime as well, I can't see the point of her making it up."

"I can!" Nina retorted. "Lying for Dora is as natural as breathing. Not to mention, the conniving little snot has virtually mastered the art of manipulating the truth. She has to be the only person in the world who can break the law a hundred different ways, and still convince everyone that _she's_ the victim! Sure she confessed, but not to anything that would get her into any real trouble! All she did was give us enough information to get me and you off her trail. She's playing us right now and you're just too stupid to see it."

Sublumenal took a deep breath. "Look, if you're gonna lose your shit every time someone tells you something you don't want to hear, then you can do this on your own. I'm your ally, not your verbal punching bag."

"Sorry." Nina mumbled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It's just… what Dora said can't be true. I know Jes. I've known him since we were in diapers for Christ's sake! He would never do something so reckless! If he somehow came into possession of the Iron Maiden, he would have taken her to the Guild, or at the very least brought her to me. Keeping that Anima awake and alive is beyond dangerous. Jes knows that better than anyone else. He'd never take such a risk!"

"You only know what Jestoni wants you to know, Nina." Sublumenal replied with a helpless shrug. "People rarely live up to our expectations. After all that's happened recently, I would've thought you realized that by now."

Sublumenal was obviously referring to the trial of Master Insa. A ghost agent, and former Council member, who had betrayed his oaths to the Guild by committing heinous acts of daemon cruelty, as well as murdering a fellow agent. The man had fooled everyone. Even his closest friends and allies; Nina among them.

"I'm well aware of the ugliness of human nature, Sub." Nina replied coldly, turning the key in the ignition. "I've witnessed it first-hand. Jes isn't like that. He's an honorable man."

"Honor is subjective."

"Not to people like Jes! He's endured the shame of his family's past with grace and dignity. Even my father loved him, and he hated everyone!"

"Wait a minute." Sublumenal said; the tone of his voice dropping several octaves. "What is Jestoni's sir name?"

Nina sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. "Ito."

Ghost agents rarely discussed family ties. Once a person is inducted into the Guild, their connections to the human world are all but severed. They exist in world outside the mortal realm, and as such, cannot function normally in it. Some see this as a gift; others see it as a curse, but all agree on one simple fact. The Guild is family.

With that said, there were families that were instrumental in the creation of the Guild. Families like Nina's, who had paved the way for the vital work the Guild was currently doing. These families had what many agents called, "old blood." The direct descendants of these family lines were revered and often given positions of authority within the Guild; hence the reason Nina was selected as a Council member. The Takahashi name carried with it great respect and responsibility, but most importantly, influence throughout the Guild.

There was, however, another sir name. One equally as famous, but for much different reasons. Nearly 2 centuries ago, the Ito line was declared a mortal enemy of the Takahashi family. Several times during the course of history, the two families tried to reconcile their differences, but each attempt always ended in some new form of conflict. Until a few years ago…

"And the plot thickens." Sublumenal mumbled, rubbing his head. "No wonder you're so intent on protecting him. He's your fiancé."

"He's not my fiancé!" Nina hissed. "Not anymore. We were betrothed a long time ago, but only because our fathers were trying to end this ridiculous feud by uniting our families. After they both died, Jes and I decided to end the betrothal amicably. We aren't as close as we were back then, but we both promised to continue the peace between our families indefinitely."

"So when was the last time you talked to him?"

"I don't know, maybe a few months ago."

"And how did he seem then? Did you notice anything off?"

"Not that I can remember. We exchanged pleasantries, reminisced about the past for a bit, then went our separate ways."

"And he did say or do _anything_ that seemed, I don't know, suspicious?"

"Nothing at all. He was exactly the same as he always is."

"And how is that?"

"Quiet. Reserved."

"Hmm." Sublumenal rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's always the quiet ones," he mumbled.

"But that's normal behavior for Jes!" Nina insisted. "He's never been overly talkative. Not even when we were kids! In fact, he was quiet to the point of annoying. Everyone used to say he was the perfect child; never speaking unless spoken to."

"Either way, we need to talk to him and find out how he's involved in all this. Whether Dora is lying or not, she's implicated Jestoni, which means we at least need to rule him out."

Nina groaned, her head falling forward and landing on the steering wheel.

"It has to be done." Sublumenal said. "We'll be delicate. Make sure he understands that no one is accusing him of anything."

Nina groaned again. "You don't understand." She muttered. "The topic of the Iron Maiden is off limits between us and our families."

Sublumenal sighed in frustration. "What else haven't you told me, Nina? I'm trying to help you, but I can't do that if you only give me bits and pieces of the story. If both your family histories are tied to the Maiden in _any_ way, I need to know. Otherwise, you're putting us all at risk. I'll follow you into battle, Nina. You know that for a fact. But if you can't trust me enough to tell me the whole truth, then how am I supposed to watch your back?"

Nina turned to face Sublumenal; her head still resting on the steering wheel. He was absolutely right, and there was nothing she could say to deny it. The man was ready to risk his life in order to help her, and she didn't even have the decency to be honest with him. It was time for the truth, whether she liked it or not.

Nina hated this story, but it was one that had been passed down through her family line and recited to her since before she could remember. She was quite sure that Jestoni had grown up hearing the same story, just a different version.

History claims that the Takahashi / Ito feud began when the Ito family betrayed the Guild by harboring a fugitive convicted of murder. The Takahashi's were tasked with bringing the fugitive in, but during the mission, the first son of the Takahashi line was killed in battle. It was a devastating blow to Nina's ancestors, and the birth of a deep seeded hate that would grow between the two families for generations to come.

"The first master of the Iron Maiden was a man called Daisuke Ito." Nina began. "He stumbled upon Anima while on a mission in Germany. His personal records stated that she'd taken the form of a young woman; white-haired and red-eyed. He described her as beautiful and aloof; strangely detached from the world around her. She rarely spoke, and when she did, she merely repeated his words back to him. He captured her with no fight whatsoever. In fact, his exact words were, 'she refuses to leave my side.'

Naturally, he brought her back to Japan with him, and for a time, it appeared she was adjusting to her new life as his daemon." Nina sat back in her seat, gently rubbing her temples. She could feel the beginnings of a headache coming; the dull throb starting just behind her eyes. "It was a week before the first attack occurred," she continued. "A local male was found mutilated in his home. It would take the Guild, still in its infancy then, nearly 2 months to figure out the source of the attacks."

"The Maiden." Sublumenal guessed. "What did they do?"

"The plan was to have Daisuke bring her in. She was dangerous and the only one who appeared capable of controlling her was her master. He agreed to the terms set by the Guild, but when it came time to hand her over, he fled."

"What were the terms?"

Nina sighed heavily. "Daisuke was ordered to bring her to the Guild before sunset that day. It was there, with the Council as a witness, that she would be destroyed by his hand."

"No wonder he fled." Sublumenal blew out a long breath. "I'm not sure I could have done such a thing either."

"I would've in a heartbeat." Nina replied. "She was a murderer."

"Yes, but I don't think Ito-san saw it that way. If he had some semblance of control over her, then it's likely the two had bonded on some kind of level. She trusted him, and he was being forced to use that trust to k**i**ll her. That would be a difficult decision for anyone to make."

Nina said nothing for moment, plucking absently at the leather steering wheel cover. She'd never considered the situation from that point of view, but if it came down to choice between the existence of a daemon and the life of a human, Nina knew exactly what decision she'd make.

"They took refuge in a small village off the coast," she continued solemnly, "but any hopes of hiding were quickly crushed by the Guild. It was my ancestor, Kazuki Takahashi, who they sent to hunt them down, and it took no time at all for him to discover their location." Her hands slid over the wheel, tightening around it. "The accounts of what happened that night differ, but when the dust settled, nearly 349 men, women and children were dead; including Kazuki. The Iron Maiden killed the first son of the Takahashi line, and since she belonged to Daisuke Ito, it was he who was ultimately responsible for Kazuki's death."

"How is that there's no record of this… this massacre in the Council archives?!"

Nina snickered softly. "The records were 'revised' shortly after the Ito family was welcomed back into the fold. Apparently, the Guild was able to forget their treachery, but the Takahashi's… let just say we have a long memory."

"I don't understand." Sublumenal said, his brow furrowing in confusion. "If Kazuki died in the slaughter, then how did he bind the Maiden?"

"He didn't." Nina replied. "Kazuki's blood was used to bind the Maiden, but it was Lord Sutoku who cast the spell. If it hadn't been for the Phantom, there's no telling what might have happened. So you see?" Nina said, facing Sublumenal once more. "That Anima started the war between our families. She is the source of every violent and unforgivable act that the Takahashi's and Ito's ever did to one another. Believe me. Jestoni has as much reason to put her down as I do."

"I know _you_ believe that." Sublumenal said carefully. "But if the situation with Insa taught us anything, it's that no one is above reproach. It would be foolish to dismiss Jestoni's possible involvement because you _believe_ he is innocent."

"Don't lecture me, Sub, especially about Insa. I will do what has to be done, but when this turns out to be a lie and we're back here questioning Dora again, I don't want to hear a single objection when I smash her face in."

Nina threw the car in gear; her tires screeching as she tore out of the parking lot.

**CHAPTER 12**

Nina burst into Sutoku's office like a bat out of hell. Sublumenal trailed coolly behind her; his eyes moving from the female to Sutoku with a wariness that suggested the Phantom should tread lightly.

"I take it you have news." Sutoku said, rising from his chair and moving around his desk. "And considering the sour look on Nina's face, I'm assuming it's bad?"

"Not exactly." Nina replied, shooting Sublumenal a death glare. "We did find another lead."

"A pretty good one if you ask me." Sublumenal added. "Although Nina here is unwilling to admit it."

"That's not the case at all," she said tightly. "I just want to make sure we have all the facts before we go storming into a fellow agent's home."

Sutoku snorted. "Is she serious?" He asked Sublumenal, looking past the visibly fuming female.

"I'm as shocked as you." Sublumenal answered. "But considering the circumstances, I can't blame her."

"And what 'circumstances' are those?" Sutoku asked, his brow rising with feigned curiosity. He already knew what they were going to say, but he still had to play along.

Nina wrung her hands together, fidgeting lightly on her feet. She was obviously distressed by this newfound revelation, and considering the female agent usually solved such matters with her fists, it was no surprise she was finding it difficult to cope with the current situation. Jestoni was a dear friend; a man she considered a step of above perfect. Accepting the fact that he was involved in all this would likely crush her.

Nina lived in a world where rules mattered and honor existed above all else. She was hot-headed and ill-tempered, anyone who'd met her could attest to that, but at her core she was fragile and delicate. She believed in all the ideals the Guild preached, and though her interpretation of those ideals could be somewhat extreme, she held onto them like a life line.

In the end, it would be her idealism that got her killed, and if Nina had been devastated by the discovery of Insa's true nature, then the reality of Jestoni's betrayal would likely have catastrophic effects. Nina's whole world would be turned upside down and inside out, and Sutoku was interested to see the kind of ghost agent she'd be when it was all said and done.

"The hospital source led us to Dora." Sublumenal began, realizing that Nina had no intention of recounting the details of their investigation. "Not surprising really," he continued. "Anytime there's an issue involving a rogue daemon, her shop should be the first place we look."

"Dora has her then?" Sutoku asked, continuing is charade of ignorance.

"She _had_ her." Sublumenal continued. "Past tense. She claims to have sold the Maiden to Jestoni Ito."

Sutoku deserved an Oscar for his performance thus far, but if he was going to convincingly exempt himself of all culpability, then he'd have to play the role to the end.

"Are you sure?" Sutoku asked, careful not to overplay his fake shock. "I've known Jestoni since he was a boy. He's not the type to get himself involved in something like this."

"I said the same thing!" Nina exclaimed. "Sub seems to be the only one here who believes Jes is guilty!"

"I didn't say he was guilty." Sublumenal corrected. "All I said was that we can't rule him out based on your personal feelings. Your judgment about all this is becoming dangerously irrational, Nina. If you can't remain objective about this, then you should consider letting Lord Sutoku and I handle things from here."

"Don't patronize me, Sub! I'm not a fucking child! Just because I'm not rushing to condemn my friend, doesn't mean I've suddenly lost my objectivity! I will confront him and find out the truth!"

"And what happens if everything Dora told us is true?" He shot back. "What will you do then?"

Nina crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll handle that when and _if_ the time comes."

Sutoku exchanged looks with Sublumenal again, both men not sure how to respond to Nina's abnormally calm approach to the situation. Usually she'd swear vengeance; threaten to have the man drawn and quartered! But this… not even Sutoku knew what to make of it.

"Well," Sublumenal said, clearly trying to get the conversation back on track. "According to Dora, she and her men 'stumbled' upon the Iron Maiden during one of their hunts. After sustaining heavy losses, they were able to bag and tag her. The Maiden was brought to the shop for holding, while Dora figured out what to do with her. She _claims_ it was during that time Jestoni came to her shop on a routine supply run. They got to talking, she mentioned that she had a new daemon in storage, and Jestoni offered to take it off her hands."

"For a small fee, I assume?" Sutoku asked in amusement.

"Quite a large one actually." Sublumenal answered. "Dora swears she didn't know it was the Iron Maiden, but she knew the Anima was rare enough to charge a huge sum for her. We saw the receipt for the purchase ourselves. It was even signed by Jestoni."

"We don't know if that's his real signature!" Nina interjected. "Anyone could have forged his name!"

"Real or not, it almost seems too… convenient." Sutoku said, pacing the width of his office. "Dora acquires the Iron Maiden, Jestoni happens to be the buyer." He paused, turning to Sublumenal. "Has Nina told you about the Ito's history with the Maiden?"

"She has." The agent replied. "And I agree with you. I think Dora told us a version of events that puts her in the best position to survive a Guild Inquiry, but I don't think she made up the part about who she sold the Maiden to. I believe whatever transpired between her and Jestoni was pre-planned, which of course raises more questions than answers."

Nina stiffened noticeably, but she remained silent.

"Questions that will have to wait until the Iron Maiden is bound once more." Sutoku replied with a sigh. "I see no other choice. We need to confront Jestoni."

"And sooner rather than later." Sublumenal added. "If Jestoni has indeed purchased the Maiden, then I'd be very interested to know what he plans to do with her."

"I think all of us would." Sutoku said, making a point to include Nina. "I find it hard to believe that Jestoni's motives are nefarious, but we'd be foolish to approach him unprepared. Gather what you need and we'll reconvene here in an hour. If I haven't returned by then, wait for me."

"Where are you going?" Nina asked suspiciously.

"You're not the only one who has preparations to make. Just remember what I said and wait here until I get back."

**CHAPTER 13 **

Sutoku entered the small shop just outside the Guild compound. Someone like him rarely frequented such places, but he'd commissioned the services of the owner several weeks ago, and he was there to collect. Sutoku would have sent Sakura to pick it up, but there wasn't enough time. He did, however, leave her with instructions to have Deadshot meet him at a specified location just outside of Jestoni's residence.

Sutoku rang the bell on the counter then stood off to the side as he waited for someone to come and greet him. As he waited, a male ghost agent entered the shop. Sutoku recognized him immediately, but for some reason he couldn't place the face with a name. The male was tall and slender, with blonde hair and frighteningly clear blue eyes. He appeared young, but the way he moved gave Sutoku the distinct impression the male had been an agent for quite some time.

The blonde took a moment to scan the shop, his gaze falling suspiciously on Sutoku. It took a few seconds, but finally the agent's eyes flashed with recognition, and he nodded a stiff greeting in Sutoku's direction. There was no hostility in his actions, but it was more than clear that this human did not like him at all.

"Greetings, agent." Sutoku said smoothly, nodding back.

The words were barely out of his mouth before Sagittarius _ghosted_ into the shop. She stood protectively in front of her master; her eyes narrowed threatening on Sutoku. Her sudden appearance was unexpected, but that wasn't what startled Sutoku. It was how she'd appeared. She'd _ghosted_.

_Ghosting_ was a term loosely defined by the Guild as, "traversing time and space in order to move from one location to another, almost instantaneously." Sutoku had always disliked this definition. The Guild had a tendency to make everything more complicated than necessary, especially when they weren't entirely sure what something was.

_Ghosting_ is simply when a daemon uses the spirit realm as a shortcut through the mortal realm. It's a convenient trick since time and distance work differently on the "other side." Very few daemons _ghost_. At least not the ones who are bound to agents. Moving between the realms requires a large amount of Spirit. A price daemons aren't willing to pay so easily. It is for this reason that most refrain from _ghosting_ unless absolutely necessary.

Spirit can be replenished one of three ways: First, by feeding off the energy of humans. Second, by allowing the Spirt to recover slowly over time. And third, artificially via Spirit Water. Daemons in the "wild" feed on the energy of humans regularly; often binging when convenient. Those bound to ghost agents, or in "captivity" as Sutoku liked to call it, refrained from such barbaric activities. Feeding is highly frowned upon by the Guild and was all but banned. As a result, most daemons choose either option two or option three.

Personally, Sutoku preferred to feed in order to recover his Spirit, and often did when not under the watchful eye of the Guild, but since he had an almost unlimited supply of Spirit, such feedings were few and far between. Sagittarius, on the other hand, did not have an unlimited supply. Yet that hadn't stopped her from _ghosting_ anyway. And even more curious, was the fact that female Phantom still had a tremendous amount of Spirit with which to engage Sutoku in battle.

_Very curious indeed…_

The male agent must have noticed Sutoku's interest, because he immediately pulled the female Phantom out of the way.

"I've got this, Sagi." He said softly, whispering something in her ear before placing a light kiss on her cheek.

Sagittarius bowed stiffly to her master, shooting Sutoku a warning look before she left. Sutoku couldn't help but laugh. There weren't many daemons or humans who trusted him, but rarely did they express their disgust so openly.

"Please forgive my daemon, Lord Sutoku. She can be a bit impulsive at times." The words were spoken with fake kindness, and Sutoku had the distinct impression it was intentional. "I'm surprised to find you here, my lord." The agent continued. "I wasn't aware Council Members were patrons of this particular shop."

There was the slightest hint of warning in the agent's voice. Like what he really meant to say was, "I've caught you somewhere shouldn't be, and the second I leave here, I'm going to make sure everyone knows it."

_Bold move..._ Sutoku thought, using a smile to hide his own warning.

"I make it a point to sample the works of all those commissioned by the Guild. It's any easy way to keep an eye on them without seeming to obvious. After all, you never know what kind fiendish characters they might be doing business with without Guild approval."

Translation: "Fuck with me, boy, and I'll destroy you."

"It's an unconventional approach." The agent replied, walking to the counter and ringing the bell casually. "But certainly a clever one."

He was trying to pretend like Sutoku's warning hadn't gotten to him, but almost immediately, a shadow of unease settled around the agent. Whatever he was there to pick up was likely unsanctioned by the Guild. The Council was aware that these "back door" transactions took place, but they never got directly involved unless it was a matter of public safety. The agent, however, didn't know that, which explained his sudden wariness.

The owner of the shop took that moment to burst through the doors behind the counter, her face lighting up when she saw the blonde-haired agent. She tugged the large gloves off her hands then plucked the blue earplugs from her ears.

"Sinny!" She exclaimed. "Sorry to make you wait. I have the bell linked to my workshop, but with the machines going, I can't hear a thing! You're earlier than I thought you'd be, so your order isn't ready yet, but there were a few things I wanted to talk to you about anyway, so…"

Her words trailed off when she finally noticed Sutoku waiting patiently off to the side. She swallowed; her pretty violet eyes going wide with muted shock.

"Good afternoon, Shao." Sutoku said coolly. "Please, don't let me interrupt. I'll gladly wait until you've finished with, what was it again, Sinny?"

"Sin-kun, I'm afraid you'll have to come back later." Shao made the statement without ever taking her eyes off Sutoku.

"No problem." The agent said slowly, looking from Shao to Sutoku and back again. "But are you sure you want me to go? I can stick around if you'd like. I don't mind waiting."

"No, that won't be necessary." She replied. "It's best if you leave. Now. As a matter of fact, I'll just call you when it's ready."

"Ok, but…"

"Sin-kun, please. Leave."

Against his will, the agent left the shop, exchanging goodbyes with Shao and a tight nod with Sutoku. When the door shut, Shao immediately jumped the counter and clicked the lock in place. She turned the sign in the widow to "closed," and made sure all the blinds were down.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Sutoku!" She squeaked. "If I'd have known you were coming, I would have made sure to close early! I'll talk to Sin-kun and make sure he doesn't tell anyone you were here!"

"It's fine." Sutoku replied, enjoying the way she squirmed under his gaze. "Your friend is of no threat to me."

Shao was a tiny little thing; no more than 5 feet if Sutoku had to guess, and that was being generous. Her raven locks were pulled into her signature twin tails; the ends of which she regularly dyed various shades of colors. This week, it was a striking shade of violet that matched her eyes perfectly. She brushed her blunt cut bangs out of her face, adjusting the enormous googles sitting atop her head.

"I was expecting Ms. Sakura since she was the one who placed the order. I knew it was for you, but I had no idea you'd be picking it up yourself!"

She tugged nervously at her long sleeves, causing the strap of her suspenders to fall off her delicate shoulder. She pushed it back up quickly; a slow blush creeping into her soot smudged cheeks. Sutoku forced a smile, suddenly wishing he'd sent Sakura as originally planned. The young human appeared to have a crush on him, which, at the moment was making him feel quite uncomfortable. Under normal circumstances, he would've been more than happy to exploit her feelings for him, but considering she was only 16 years old, such an act would be inappropriate even for him.

Shao was what the Guild considered a prodigy. She was a human who not only had the sight, but had been born with an ability so rare, there was only one other documented case in history. At the age of 10, she was recruited by the guild, and when she given the title of "ghost agent" at the age of 13, she became the youngest in the Guild's history.

The tiny human's talent lied in the field of weaponry. From pocket knives to tanks; if you want it, she could build it. But it wasn't her ability to create weapons that made her so special; it was the _type_ of weapons she created.

For example, if you wanted a sword that could not only slay your enemy, but trapped their soul within steel of the blade; she could forge it. If you wanted a gun that could shoot a bullet from Japan and hit a target in the US; she could create it. How she did it was beyond anyone's knowledge. Sutoku wasn't even sure Shao knew how she did it. But the moment her talent was identified, the Guild went to great lengths to "acquire" it.

Of course, the Guild knew exactly how dangerous Shao's gift could be, which was why anything she made had to be commissioned by the Guild or sanctioned by the Council. For the most part, her skills were put towards repairing the weapons of daemons, or sometimes "upgrading" them. According to the daemons Shao worked with, that is where she shined the most.

The weapon a daemon wields is considered to be a part of its essence; an extension of the spirit that follows a daemon into the world of the living. Shao's gift allows her to see that essence, identify the damage, and repair it without harming the spirit of the daemon in the process.

Indeed, Shao's gift was invaluable, and if placed in the wrong hands, it could cause irrevocable damage. It required a certain amount of restraint when being used and Shao knew that better than anyone else. But when it came right down to it, a girl had to make a living, so Shao did what any other young entrepreneur in her shoes would do. She sold her talent to the highest bidder.

Every so often, Shao would take an off-the-book project to subsidize her income, charging ridiculously high prices that she knew her customers would gladly pay. She was discreet, which made her services even more desirable, and she never took a job she considered too dangerous.

"Is it not ready?" Sutoku asked. "Sakura informed me that it was finished two days ago."

"Oh, no, it's ready. I made it my priority since it's for you." She walked around the corner of the counter this time, motioning him to follow.

The front of the store was merely designed for customer pickups; simple and sparsely furnished. It was in the back of the store that Shao did all her work. Sutoku was quickly running out of time, but since he'd never seen Shao's workshop, his curiosity got the best of him and he followed her anyway.

The back of the shop was essentially a warehouse. To the left was an elaborate work station where Sutoku assumed Shao spent most of her time. There was a large wooden table littered with scraps of wood and metal. Tools and machines were organized against the wall, while blue prints lay strewn across nearly every inch of the floor.

There was much to look at, but it was what stood in the center of the room that grabbed and held Sutoku's attention. Some sort of massive contraption towered above him; covered with a thick black sheet. From what Sutoku could tell from the small part of the exposed base, it was made of some kind of metal. Littered on the floor around it were books and scrolls; some of which Sutoku hadn't seem in centuries. Some of which he'd written himself! He immediately made a beeline for it, but Shao jumped into his path.

"I know what you're thinking, Lord Sutoku, and that's not a can of worms you want to open right now."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Who commissioned it?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"Why wasn't the Council informed about… whatever this is?"

"That's a question for the ones who commissioned it, and since I can't tell you who they are, I can't explain to you why the Council wasn't informed."

"You know I don't have to ask, right? It would be nothing for me to take the information I want. _Asking_ is nothing more than a courtesy."

"Yes, I know. But if you do, _they_ will not be pleased. You are powerful, my lord, there is no doubt about that, but these people…" She trailed off, shaking her head as if he didn't want to know the rest.

Shao walked off; leaving him only a few feet away from the sheet covered… whatever it was. His hand itched to tear off the sheet, but he forced it to be still. He considered Shao's words and decided that he would revisit this mystery when time allowed. He'd always considered her wise beyond her years, and the fear in her eyes was evidence that this unknown adversary might be more dangerous that he was willing to believe. Fortunately, Sutoku was nothing if not patient. Centuries of existence had taught him that. He would wait. For now…

Sutoku followed Shao to the right side of the room where a series of floor to ceiling, steel-framed shelves were lined up in a row. On those shelves, packed tightly and neatly, were steel gray boxes varying in size. Shao stood in front of a key pad, typing out a long alphanumeric pin before pressing her thumb to a small scanner attached to it.

"Impressive." Sutoku muttered, watching as a flying apparatus detached from the frame of the shelves, and began scanning the boxes.

"Created it myself." She replied proudly. "It's a state of the art filing system. It allows me to track and store all my orders. It even marks my incomplete projects, recording the details of the original request, along with what work has been completed so far."

The machine flew over to where Shao stood, placing the box gently on the met al table in front of her before flying back to its post and reattaching to the frame.

She picked up the small box, handing it to Sutoku with a smile. "As requested."

"And it will do what I asked?"

But of course." She answered with a bow. "And I made a couple of minor improvements that I think you'll like." She added with a wink.

"Such as?"

"Well, for one is the time frame. Ms. Sakura said you needed at least a 48 hour window from the time of impact. I've eliminated the timing requirement completely, and made it so that you have control over every second the device is active. If and when you want to shut it off, simply recite the incantation written in the lid of the box."

"Perfect." Sutoku breathed, opening the box and looking at the tiny item that had cost him his weight in gold.

"Also, I managed to reduce the window of error. Precision will still be key, but should there be any slight deviation, the outcome won't be as catastrophic as originally calculated."

"Precision won't be an issue. Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it! Everything else was designed to your specifications."

"Good." He replied, snapping the box shut. "I'll have the remainder of your fee transferred to you immediately."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, my lord." Shao held out her hand, glancing over at sheet-covered mystery sitting in the middle of the room. "I'd say good bye, but I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again soon."


End file.
